


【彬城】敢不敢

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 又名：末放那晚的乒乒乓乓
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	【彬城】敢不敢

*現背向，勿上升  
*私設有，OOC注意  
*有車，慎入

所以說為什麼是無袖？

「身材真的很好誒，韓尼！」黃鉉辰又羨又嫉的眼神對上了韓知城的小得意，調皮的手迅速伸到對方胸前亂抓，一聲好氣好笑的吆喝後也遭受了報復的毒手，兩人在直播開始前又互毆打鬧起來。

徐彰彬在一旁注意很久了，不論讓人會心一笑的小動物間的嬉戲，還是韓知城為了回歸努力鍛鍊的身材。結實的手臂肌肉、飽滿的胸肌輪廓、舉起手時露出的皮膚，對他而言，無一不是最恰當好處的誘人。要說的話就是無袖背心真的太犯規，沒什麼遮蔽效果的布料蓋在身上，好身材全都一覽無遺。

「因為你的衣服STAY都沒在注意遊戲了。」挖大的空隙讓人很難不去在意，徐彰彬看得有點傻眼而無奈，話說出來還是帶點酸味的。韓知城甚至後知後覺地耍嘴皮子，像是不曉得存在自己身上最衝擊的就是反差萌，「對STAY來說我還是寶寶。」

他從身後環上不擅遊戲的弟弟躍躍欲試，手心親暱地搭上手背也不知道是在幫忙還是搗亂，只知道用雙臂困住韓知城，煲著冷氣房的微涼都制不住的升溫。

徐彰彬不敢像黃鉉辰那樣一把抓住，卻敢在直播期間看似沒人看見時，偷偷拉起韓知城的衣服細細描摩只有他能看的。前者怎麼說都是能把握攫獲獵物的捷足先登，但下一秒隨時可能不受控地燒遍原野；後者卻是圈出狩獵領域的捕獵，他總可以掌握住火舌一寸寸的撩動。

所以說為什麼末放都已經結束了？

韓知城一回來便被徐彰彬半挾半拉進臥室，兩個都不算特別靈敏的人，在短短的途中就互相絆到腳好幾次，舞著笨拙的華爾滋。

「彰彬哥你是不是忍很久？」韓知城靠上門板時興味盎然地偷笑，甩了甩剛剛被扣得有點大力的手腕，做滿一週的結尾妖精原來真的會成為妖精。韓知城一字一句咬得清晰，可愛和魅力交織卻把打在徐彰彬耳邊的低喃變得迷濛，「哥，我們做吧。」

然後就是虛勢被哥哥鎖好門的聲音嚇得一抖，微張的嘴被逮個正著。徐彰彬含住了思念已久的嘴唇，活動期他絕對不敢吻韓知城，就怕影響他們最在意的台上的每一分表現。一直以來沒少的親熱被淺嚐輒止取代，這下他再也忍不住。

韓知城悄悄伸了舌頭竄進徐彰彬齒間，不滿哥哥那麼執著於給下嘴唇打標記，吮得都要腫起來了還想嚐得更深。靈活的小蛇貼上敏感的上顎打轉，在被捉到之前想先挑弄嘴側的軟肉，反而被對方的舌尖動作熟練地頂回。一直以來沒少的纏鬥再次纏綿起來，這會他再也不必忍耐。

徐彰彬扣著韓知城的後腦勺壓向自己，歪著頭又含上弟弟剛剛的搗蛋，強勢地掃過柔軟的每一寸捲走口中每一絲氧氣，換自己的氣息到處沾染。還要一再地啜上甜軟的唇瓣，都不用呼吸似地，游刃有餘地享受著唇角的熾熱發麻蔓延。

一隻手游移在韓知城的後腰，背心的布料很薄，隔著一層也能感受到指尖透出的炙熱，若即若離地撫著勁瘦的腰身，徐彰彬瞇起小眼睛又吻得更深。

賭上同為rapper的尊嚴韓知城也不甘示弱，逐著放肆的舌頭反擊，逮到機會就想一口咬下。任由自己的味道被篡奪，同時汲取著哥哥的氣味，要比肺活量的話誰也不讓誰。不分軒輊的吻斷得難捨難分，兩人嘴角都掛著沒法嚥下的銀絲和挑逗的壞笑。

「韓啊，轉過去。」還沒來得及反應就感受到抓到空隙的把戲，韓知城被翻身壓到了門上，徐彰彬的吐息全打在脆弱的頸間，鼻尖沿著髮梢頸骨磨蹭，「好香。」

「哥，敢不敢不要拖？」圓滾滾的眼眸凶起來還是挺可愛的，韓知城回頭瞪還在邊嗅著洗髮精香味、邊捏弄臂膀肌肉的徐彰彬，挑釁藏都藏不住。

「不敢。」徐彰彬輕啄了下韓知城後頸上的痣，一連串溫柔的吻慢悠悠地擴散，含住發燙的耳尖細細囓咬。韓知城縮起脖子也躲不掉黏糊糊的攻勢，其實他有點受不了磨在上頭溫熱的一吸一吐，溫度差的曖昧勾得他神經末端酥麻麻的，燥熱難耐也隨之倍數翻漲。

怎麼可能快點，都末放了我們時間夠的，要好好地慢慢享用。

胸前突然的觸碰讓韓知城發出驚呼，徐彰彬輕輕勾著衣料邊緣，手就探進過大的袖口。掌面覆上豐滿的胸膛，捧起乳肉擠壓，平時不使力的胸肌十分柔軟，揉在指縫的手感甚好。曲起食指壞心眼地繞著乳暈轉圈，時而搔過禁不起麻癢的腋窩，刺激感官後才擰上已然挺立的茱萸。

「哼啊⋯⋯」隨著紅纓被拉扯也哼出變調的嚶嚀，兩隻手臂撐上門板拱起背，誰料徐彰彬直接夾起了乳尖撥弄，略粗糙的指腹戳刺著上頭的小孔挑逗。韓知城感覺到哥哥厚實的身軀伏了上來，瞬間被霸道的氣場罩得無處可逃，「那知城敢不敢不要躲？」

沒有盡到責任的背心終是失去了它的作用，被剝個精光的時候韓知城還在嘲笑徐彰彬，哥哥的笨手笨腳演了齣鬧劇解不開皮帶，還是耐心地待他自己拉開束縛，再裝作兇狠地一把脫下。

濃纖合度、寬肩細腰，徐彰彬著實迷戀韓知城的身材，滿眼憐愛地愛撫著被陽光親吻過的蜂蜜色。他想在突起的漂亮蝴蝶骨刻上翅膀，誰叫韓知城總是飛在他心裡擾亂他悸動的思緒；也想在挺拔的光潔背脊播下紅果，誰叫韓知城在他心中與鮮艷的甜蜜那樣般配；更想在下陷的優美腰窩盛滿牛奶，誰叫韓知城總是甜得他牙根都發酸，怎麼想怎麼可口。

他也確實如腦中所想行動了。徐彰彬的吻一如往常地很大力，咬痕牙印酸麻進骨子裡，每一下都是滿溢的喜歡。撬開瓶口任潤滑劑滴滴答答糊滿腰背，晶瑩剔透沿著尾骨滑落隱密的臀縫，香豔欲滴的畫面。

「啊⋯⋯痛啊、哥⋯⋯」潤滑一向用得不少，太久沒做的緣故，裹了液體的手指撐開穴口時韓知城還是痛得直嘶聲。徐彰彬不忍心看小孩疼又退了出來，細心地濡濕揉開每道皺褶，扶在腰側的手則伸向前套弄起半軟的分身，刻意摳上敏感的前端溝壑轉移韓知城的注意力，這才緩緩放進手指按摩內壁。

「忍一忍，沒事的。」柔聲安慰和背後懷抱的溫暖拂在肩上，徐彰彬見韓知城放鬆許多，低頭尋著臉頰肉又偷嚐了好幾口，探進第二、三隻手指徐徐抽動，數次深入按壓熟悉的位置，惹來面前人彈起身子發顫著差點要在他懷裡軟成水。

徐彰彬見狀攬緊了細腰，順帶勾勒著姣好的腹肌曲線，變得濕軟的後穴開始啜著他的指尖，在讓人眷戀的包裹感下有些艱難地拔出，韓知城的催促夾雜著細微的嗚聲正在燃燒他滿頭大汗的忍耐，「彰彬哥、快點－－」

所以說為什麼是韓知城？

男根緩緩地埋入後庭，徐彰彬上手搓揉細嫩的臀瓣分散小孩的辛苦，掐住小巧的肉團摩挲著往兩旁掰開，卻是碰到韓知城不知道哪裡的敏感帶，惹來一串憋不住的吟喘。

「不要揉！嗯啊啊⋯⋯」哥哥摸過的地方都會無端發熱，韓知城張大口好不容易穩回了呼吸，扭著腰向後靠又吞進一截柱身，聽見徐彰彬的悶哼只覺被填滿的感覺更強烈了。

輕旋著胯抽出再搗入，徐彰彬猝不及防地動起腰，一下下深刻地撞進溫柔鄉，撞得韓知城的呻吟碎在空氣中綿密，彼此引起的火焰交融漫至全身。

瞄準了方才找到的腺體重重輾上，徐彰彬穩穩接住軟塌的蜿蜒，速度不快但每回都認真地研磨。韓知城還沒從上一下抽離的灼熱緩過神，下一波浪潮的酸脹又使他舒爽而難耐地發出嗚咽，雙腿不住地打顫，下意識地併起腿反而讓後穴被塞滿的體感更明顯了。

「啪－－」一巴掌搧在臀尖振起肉浪，火辣辣得激起更深層的激烈，韓知城仰起天鵝頸哭叫出聲，徐彰彬推擠著渾圓往中心靠攏，硬挺的性器磨過蜜縫和穴口再直直頂到最深處。

腰被死死扣住沒有空隙掙脫，後頸被叼起一小塊皮膚執滿佔有慾地吮吻，背後式的缺點兼優點就是不能親眼掌握情況，只得沉溺在哥哥的全局支配。

下身的液體次次被帶出擠入，弄得股間早已泥濘不堪，囊袋拍擊上的聲響也染遍了淫糜水聲。生理鹽水盈滿韓知城緋紅的眼眶朦朧，積蓄堆疊的快意斷了珍珠的線，撲簌簌地淌過彷彿浸著微醺的臉蛋，他都不曉得自己在床事間這麼愛哭，撇過頭只想給空虛的嘴尋求慰藉。

徐彰彬最見不得韓知城哭，但歡愛間的淚水得算做另一回事，那根本不能博得半點同情，倒是喚醒了想欺負小孩的施虐欲，剎那間就竄上。

不管韓知城的掙扎，徐彰彬抬起了他無力的一隻腿掛到肩上，還是體貼地確保不會跌倒也不會滑出，微微側身的姿勢讓分身進得最徹底，小幅度的一挺便掀起波瀾。

「嗚啊！哥⋯⋯啊嗯－－」困難地單隻腳著地，韓知城握上門把穩了穩身形也是徒勞，幾乎要全施力在徐彰彬身上，反倒方便了由下而上的抽插直搗騷心，帶著他衝上雲端又墜入慾望的深海。貪婪的穴肉纏上入侵者，敏感點全被碩大照顧得很好，在高潮的邊緣超載著欲生欲死。韓知城虛虛按著徐彰彬的髖骨，哭得更凶了，「嗚哥、不要了⋯⋯太多了啊彰彬哥⋯⋯」

「知城這樣就不行了嗎？」沙啞的調侃伴隨著性感的粗喘侵蝕著每分神智，徐彰彬感覺自己體內的猛獸就快壓抑不住，就是這樣他才不敢面對面地跟韓知城做，哭的模樣那麼可愛是誰要了誰的命？

是韓知城要徐彰彬啊。

啜泣聲斷斷續續地又走了調，徐彰彬不安份的手故意環上了胸前，邊揉弄著紅腫邊抵著體內深處來回。抽搐的大腿根倏地夾緊，告訴他韓知城要到了，加強了進攻最後被已經分不清是哪裡的快感推上了峰頂。

脫力的身體被徐彰彬托起，韓知城雙腿盤住腰側磨動，順勢窩進溫暖的頸窩，然後狠狠一口咬下－－

換成徐彰彬痛得眼角帶淚，他對上韓知城渙散的眼眸努力做出攻擊的眼刀，腰桿悄悄向上頂了下看見對方皺起眉頭擠下淚珠，還沒來得及調戲又被咬了更大一口連發紅牌警告。

「哥都、哥都不親我！」癱在對方肩上嘟嘟囔囔，徐彰彬有料到自己會被罵但沒想到會是這種事，面對發怒的戰鬥松鼠他不敢再胡鬧，架起兩條細腿把弟弟的背輕輕靠到門板上。

先是蜻蜓點水貼上唇瓣，慢慢抿開遲來的心疼，徐彰彬近距離看著韓知城紅腫的眼角，舌頭用著巧勁安撫弟弟的不滿足，吻得比任何一次讓人動情。攪弄口中的津液也不忘攪動底下的分身，韓知城這次的吟叫全被吞進兩人的嘴中，化開釀成熱潮昇華。

「哥敢不敢不要搞偷襲？哼嗯⋯⋯」簡直要把自己往牆上釘的攻勢才讓韓知城明白用錯了招式，答案是不言而喻的，被徐彰彬勾起的嘴角勾了魂，他就準備好要為自己的腰默哀。

都末放了，哥哥敢繼續；他是韓知城，哥哥敢繼續。夜還長著心動還來得及啊，誰叫徐彰彬也要了韓知城的命。


End file.
